1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball dispenser with pivotable teeing device and more particularly pertains to setting golf balls upon the tee by manually pivoting the retractable lever with a golf club without requiring golfers to bend over or alter their stance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf ball dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf ball dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing golf balls by using the devices in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,296 to Turnadge a golfball dispenser and teeing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,318 to Jennings discloses a golfball storage, dispensing and teeing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,996 to Nomura discloses a golfball dispensing and teeing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,439 to Halpern discloses a golfball dispenser and teeing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,291 to Smith discloses a golf practice apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,614 to Tange discloses a golfball dispenser and setter.
In this respect, the golf ball dispenser with pivotable teeing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of setting golf balls upon the tee by pivoting the retractable lever with a golf club.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf ball dispenser with pivotable teeing device which can be used for setting golf balls upon the tee by pivoting the retractable lever with a golf club. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.